Frozen Hearts
by Lovely-Pairings
Summary: Elsa moves to a new school. She thinks everyone she meets is friendly, until she meets a group of four boys. Rude, mean, and rich. Elsa thinks she can go through the whole school year without getting noticed by them. She's wrong. The group of boys noticed her, and not in a good way. Elsa tries hating them, but she can't. How can you hate someone you find attractive? (ElsaXJack)
1. Chapter 1: Moving

**Frozen Hearts: Saying Goodbye**

I am moving. My parents have decided to leave our town and move into a new one. Anna is so happy she could burst with excitement. As for me, I'm so mad I could burst with anger. Why am I mad? I'm mad because it took me my whole life to make four friends where we live right now. Think how long it will take me to make friends in another town! Plus, my four friends are amazing! Their names are Belle, Tiana, Merida, and Meg.

Belle is super sweet and she loves to read. She always talks about what's the latest book. Tiana is amazing at giving advice. She also helps out with a lot of volunteer work. Merida is the best at sports out of all my friends. She never misses out on game day at gym. Meg is the kind of girl who never relies on a man. She also thinks she doesn't need a man. They might sound like a lot to deal with, but they're like family to me.

"Elsa! Hurry up! This is our last day in this town. Let's make the best of it!", Anna calls from downstairs

"I'll be there in a second, just let me gather my things and change!" I scream from my room.

Anna and I are going into town to say goodbye to our friends and neighbors. Of course Anna will have to say goodbye to a lot of people because she has a lot of friends. Me, on the other hand, not so much. I will probably only say goodbye to seven people.

I quickly remember that I'm still in my pajamas! I grab a baby blue short sleeved shirt and some skinny jeans and slip them on. I also pick up a hair tie and quickly put my hair into a messy bun. I apply a little lip gloss because this is my last day in this town, I should take chances. I run downstairs and grab my white sneakers and I tie them on.

"Elsa, come on! I'm waiting for you outside!" I hear Anna scream from the garage door. I grab a piece of toast and run outside to meet up  
with Anna.

"Hey. I'm ready." I say to Anna.

"Yeah, it took you like six million years to do so. We have to get going now! You see, since mom and dad don't trust me driving, you have to drive. If I was allowed to drive, I would already be in town!"

"Whatever." Is all I say while getting into the driver's seat.

It takes us about ten minutes to drive into town. For the whole ten minutes, Anna was talking about how excited she was and how she couldn't wait until tomorrow. It. Was. Torture. I love Anna and all, but listening to her talk non stop for ten minutes about how happy she is is dreadful.

When we finally arrive into town, we go to my friend's houses first because it will take less time. I decide to go to Merida's house first. Merida texted me her address. When we get to Merida's house Anna is in shock. I have been to Merida's house before but Anna hasn't. If you haven't been to Merida's house you wouldn't know that she is actually has huge house!

Her house looks like a castle. She also has these huge trees that border her house. They are like six or seven feet tall! The thing that really shocked me is that she has one of those gates that only open for someone you know. The first time I came to her house, I had to call her to make sure this was her house. You wouldn't expect her to have this kind of house. She never dresses like she is rich. She always dresses in a plain green tee shirt with some skinny jeans and some sneakers.

Anna stayed in the car while I went to go say goodbye to Merida. When I finally make it to her door steps I ring the door bell. It takes a few seconds, but Merida shows up at the door. She is of course, wearing a plain shirt with some jeans.

"Elsa! Come in, come in!" Merida says.

"I don't have much time Merida. I came here to say thank you. I also came to say goodbye." I say

"Then go ahead and say it!" Merida says while laughing.

"Merida, I'm very thankful for you. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't appreciate sports! Also, I'm thankful that you're my friend. As you probably know, I'm not good at making friends... When you came to me at lunch when I was sitting alone, I felt like I was actually wanted in school."

"Of course ye were wanted! Yer family loves ya. And I'm thankful that ye my friend too!" Merida says while smiling.

"This will not be the last time I see you! I will make sure to visit during Thanksgiving break! But till then, goodbye." I say while going in for a hug.

"Ye better get ya little butt down here during Thanksgiving!" Is all Merida says while hugging me.

After a couple of minutes, I leave to go back and visit another friend. I finally visit all of them when it is around 3:00. When Anna and I visit all of her friends we finish at about 8:00! Anna is sitting right next to me crying her eyes out about how much she'll miss her friends.

While I'm driving home, Anna explains how much she'll miss her friends. "I'm going to miss Alice so much! I will make sure to text her everyday!" And "Jane is my best friend! I'll never forget her!" Is what I have been hearing for the last five minutes. When we finally reach our house Anna runs inside to tell mom and dad everything. I just watch her run inside and then I walk inside the house.

"How was it, honey?" My mom asks

"Horrible. Just horrible. Why would it be fun saying goodbye to your best friends? Let me tell you it wasn't fun at all." I say while grabbing for an apple.

"Elsa, it's our fault that we have to move. Your father has a great opportunity to have a job he has wanted for a very long time." My mom says while giving me a stern look.

"What's with all the serious faces?" Anna says while heading to the refrigerator.

"Um... Nothing." I say

"Okay, Mom, when are we leaving tomorrow?" Anna asks excitedly

"About 9:00 A.M and that means you should be sleeping right now so we can get up early!"

"Let me just finish my cup of milk!" Anna says

I roll my eyes and head upstairs. My father is already in bed. I go into my room and slide into my bed. All I can think about is how tomorrow will go. My dad said that we are going to take a plane and arrive at about 4:00. He said, if we have time, we can go into town and eat dinner at a restaurant. We might even go visit some stores if it's not too late. I will hate it, but I have to live with it.

Soon I feel myself drifting to sleep. The last thing on my mind are my friends...

* * *

"Elsa, we are about to leave! Hurry up!" I hear my mom scream from downstairs.

I stumble out of bed and look at the time. It is 8:15. Our flight leaves at 10:00. We leave the house at 9:00. I don't have much time. I grabbed some black yoga pants and a baby blue loose tee shirt. Once I put both on, I but my hair into a French braid. I take one last look at my room. I had so many memories in this room, and I'm leaving them. I feel like I'm abandoning my life... I don't want to.

I go downstairs and see Anna and my mom eating pancakes. Anna is wearing a pink sweater with black leggings. Her hair is in a regular ponytail.

"Where's dad?" I say while grabbing a plate if blueberry pancakes.

"He's getting everything ready." My mom answers.

"I can't wait! I love New York! I always dreamed of going there." Anna says with a smile.

"For the last time Anna, we are not moving into the city we are moving to upstate New York, which is north from New York City." I respond

"Whatever! It's still New York!" Anna says with a cheerful face.

When it's time to leave I take one last look at my house. I'm sure going to miss this place. A lot. I lived here since I was born! There are too many memories to forget. I can't believe I'm leaving. I take one last look at my house and then I get into the cab...

* * *

**Most of this story is based on the manga Hana Yori Dango. I was inspired to write a story about Elsa and Jack instead of the original characters in the manga. Please note this, thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2: A New Me

We arrive at the airport. The building is really big. There are loads of people. I can't see anything. I smell coffee and Starbucks. Wow, so this is what an airport is like.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Airports are so cool!" Anna screams

When we make it on to the plane, I am separated from my family. Anna is sitting near the front of the plane. My mom and dad got seats next to each other and they are sitting in the middle of the plane. I'm sitting near the back of the plane where the bathrooms are. And let me tell you, it really does stink back here ever since a man with a shirt that was looked too tight on him came back here and used it. I'm also sitting next to a women who is doing some kind of paper work. She looks like a business women.

"Hello" I say to the lady that is sitting next to me.

"Hi, I would like to ask you a favor. Can you please not bother me for the rest of the trip?" The lady asks without even looking at me.

"Um.. Sure" I mumble

The rest of the plane ride was blur. All I remember is that I used the bathroom a couple of times and I ate a sandwich. The rest of the time I slept like there was no tomorrow. I didn't even listen to music, I just slept. The lady next to me didn't sleep at all though. She was doing her paper work. She looked like she was going to faint. All I saw her eat was an energy bar and some chocolate. Also, huge eye bags appeared on her face and I'm pretty sure they weren't there at the beginning of the plane ride.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are about to land. Please make sure you are in your seat and that your seat belt is on. Thank you." I hear the speakers say.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Right now, we are in a cab on our way to our new house. It's 4:45.  
We are probably going to have time to eat out, visit places, and meet new people. That's what's bothering me. I don't want to socialize with people. I only want to socialize with the people in my old town. It's like I am having a fresh start. I could be loud instead I'd quiet. Mean instead of nice. Social instead of awkward. But I'm not going to do those things. I'm going to stay the same.

"We're here!" I hear my mom say happily

"Oh. My. Gosh! It's so pretty! I love it!" Anna screams in excitement

I get out of the cab and see a huge house. The house itself is a light silver. The roof is a light brown. There are pine trees fencing the backyard and a lot of flowers in the front. You can see that there is an in-ground pool in the back too. It's a pretty nice house. We have neighbors on both sides of our house. There is no one that lives in front of our house and there is no one that live in the back of our house.

We all go inside. Downstairs was beautiful! But when I got to my room, I was in complete shock. The walls were painted baby blue and my bed comforter had a wintery theme to it. The room itself was big! There was a studying desk with a bookshelf next to it. Then there was a walk in closet which really surprised me. There was also a flat screen T.V. The weird part was that Anna had a room she loved too.

"How did all of these things get here?" I ask my mom

"It's a little present. A little thank you present. Your dad and I would like to say thank you for having a positive attitude thought on moving. So this is what you get..." My mom says

"Thank you, mom! I love my room!" Anna screams while jumping up and down.

"Yeah, thanks. I love my room too." I say.

"No problem! Just make sure you both are dressed up nicely at 6:45. We will be going out to eat an to meet new people." My mom says while heading back downstairs.

I go back into my room and check the time. It's only 6:00. I have forty-five minutes. I decide to get ready though. I put on a light purple bustier dress with a cardigan. I also put on some white flats. I do a tight bun for my hair to be a little casual. I don't apply make up though. That's Anna thing. I check the time again. Now it's 6:25. I decide I'll check on Anna.

I knock on Anna's door. No answer. I knock on it again and this time Anna opens it with half her hair curled and the other half not. She was also wearing a pink dress that went down to her knees. She also had flats on.

"I'll be ready in fifteen minutes. I promise." Anna quickly says then shuts the door.

"Elsa, come downstairs! Our new neighbor came to meet us!" I hear my mom scream downstairs.

Oh. Shoot. I'm no good at meeting people without Anna. I'm really horrible at making friends. But, I'll go anyways.

"Hi..."I say to a girl.

"Hey, I'm Rapunzel! We live right next to you!" The girl says back.

Rapunzel has long blond hair that goes down to her lower back. She has really pretty green eyes. Also, she is wearing skinny jeans and a pink tee shirt. She has on some white flip flops. She has a huge smile I'm her face.

"Um... I'm Elsa. My sister Anna is upstairs changing."

"Cool! Do you know when you are going to start school? We can sit together at lunch with a couple of my friends." She says happily

"I believe I'm starting next week on Monday. I'd love to sit next to you at lunch because I don't really have any friends right now..."

"Yeah, when I first moved here I don't have much friends either. But trust me you'll enjoy school here. I got to go, my mom said if I don't come back in five minutes, I'll be grounded. Bye!" Rapunzel says

"Bye!" I say waving at her

Right after she left, we went out to eat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We come back home. It was really not that bad meeting new people. It actually was fun. I met a girl named Astrid and a boy named Peter at the restaurant. I met a girl named Tooth at a store that sells clothing.  
Plus I met a boy named Henry while getting ice cream from a nice cream shop. Overall, I met a decent amount of people.

Tomorrow school starts. I am so nervous. I have my schedule and everything, but I feel like I'm missing something. I know what I'm missing. I'm missing my old town. I'm missing my old friends. I'm missing my old everything. I'm even missing not having many friends! I have a plan. I'm going to change my in tire self. Since I'm moving into a new town, a new me is moving in. I'm going to be outgoing, un-shy, and brave! I'm going to be a new Elsa!

When school starts tomorrow, I will make sure to leave an impression that will last for a while.

**AN: Hi. There's another chapter for you. Jack will come soon ;)**

**Question: Do you think Elsa will have a good first day of school or bad?**


	3. Chapter 3: First Day

Elsa, get your little butt stairs! We have to go in about thirty minutes!" I hear Anna scream from downstairs.

The thing is, I actually been ready for the last thirty minutes. There's just something wrong with my outfit that I have been trying to figure out for the past half hour. I can't really put my finger on it though. I'm wearing a light blue sweat shirt with a pair of skinny jeans. My hair is in a tight French braid. And I'm planning to wear my white pair of converse. I see nothing wrong with the outfit, but I realize that my face is so plain. I decide to put on a little blush, and it helps a little.

I go downstairs to see Anna and my dad talking about what happens if a boys hits on one of us. I grab a muffin and listen to their conversation.

"I know, I know. Dad, you went over this last week." Anna says while looking irritated.

"I'm just reminding you. Don't forget anything I just said." My dad says.

"Dad, don't worry. I'll beat that sucker till he regrets it." I say while laughing.

"Yeah, and don't be scared to! Don't be shy either, just do it!" My dad says while laughing too.

* * *

We are in the school's parking lot. I'm scared. But I'm not showing it. Anna looks excited so I put on a fake smile to not let her know that I'm scared. We both get out of the car.

"Anna, we'll meet here after school right?" I ask her while biting my lip.

"Yup! See ya later sis!" Anna says then goes along skipping towards the school.

I take a huge gulp. I look at my schedule. First I have English. That's not so bad. I actually enjoy English. But right after I have English, I have chemistry. I'm no good a chemistry. On the bright side, I know Tooth is in English with me. At least I have one friend in my first class! Hopefully Tooth will sit next to me in class. I take one last look at my schedule and then I walk into the building.

I find my classroom and there are about five people already seated. I see Tooth reading a book in the first row. Since I have no where else to sit, I take a seat to the left of her. I glance at the book she is reading. I'm pretty sure it says, "Teeth are fascinating!" as one of the chapter names. That's weird... Well she has her hobbies, I have mine. I don't even think she noticed me. I clear my throat loudly.

"Hey, Tooth..." I say louder then I expected.

* * *

"Oh, hey! I didn't even see you! Class is about to start in a minute, you should get your notebook out." Tooth say while putting away her book.

During class all I did was stare into space. I payed attention though. Just not that much... The teachers name was Mrs. Pot. I'm pretty sure half the class was not paying attention either. All I know is that we only have to read two chapters in our class book for homework. When the bell rang I almost dropped my book. It surprised me! Right when I got out of the classroom Tooth greeted me.

"Hey, want to sit next to each other at lunch?" She asks

"Um, I already have someone to sit next to, sorry." I say

"Oh... Then can I sit next to you guys? I really don't have much friends..." Tooth asks while looking at the ground.

"Yeah, sure! I got to go, see you at lunch." I say

During the classes before lunch I didn't really pay attention. I only paid attention to the homework to be honest. I'm not really a good listener... All I pretty much know is that I have not that much homework for the first day of school. Yay! I made no friends... That means no progress on the "different Elsa" idea. Everyone seems to have a friend, that they don't need me. I head down to the cafeteria after shoving my books in my locker.

"Hey, Elsa! Come sit here!" Rapunzel says sitting at a table on the far left.

I sit down and see two other people sitting at the table. One is a girl who has blond messy hair with muscles you visually can see. She reminds me of Merida. The other person is a boy who has shaggy blond hair and who is really tall. The girl looks at me with a plain face and the boy looks at me like I am wearing rainbow pants.

"Um... Hi. I'm Elsa..." I say awkwardly.

"Oh, I'm Astrid and this is Dorien." The girl says while pointing to the boy next to her.

"Yup." The boy says

"How's your first day going?" Rapunzel asks

"So far, good." I say

"Elsa! I'm here!", I hear Tooth scream all the way from the snack bar.

"Oh, hey. This is Rapunzel, Dorien, and Astrid." I say.

"Ok, hey guys!", Tooth says very cheery.

* * *

The rest of lunch we all mostly just talked about our classes, personal life, and our opinion on a lot of things.

While walking back to our lockers, Tooth says while chewing her gum, "I have physics next. What do you ha-" She didn't finish the sentence. I look up to see Tooth looking down.

I looked down to see what she was looking at, and it was a shoe. To be specific. It was an expensive shoe that had a freshly chewed piece of gum on it.

Tooth looks up, and so do I. The owner of the expensive shoe that had a freshly chewed piece of gum on it looked like a rich snob.

The rich snob had light blond hair that looked white. He had striking blue eyes. When he looked at you, you would feel like he was throwing daggers at you. His lips were pursed like he was trying not to get mad. He was wearing a blue button up shirt with khakis.

I look at Tooth to see what's her expression. Her mouth was wide opened. "I-I'm so sorry. I-I'll pay f-fo-for your shoes.", Tooth says without looking at the snob.

"These shoes are a limited addition. They cost about $2,500. I don't think you have that much money hanging out of your pockets. I have a deal." The snob says.

"Wh-what?" Tooth stammers

"Lick it. Lick my shoe. If you lick it, I'll forget all about this." The snob said really confidently.

Tooth nods. She slowly bent down to be leveled with his shoe. She closes in on it. When she was inches away from licking it, I say, "Stop. Just stop."

"Do you want to lick it instead?" The snobs asks

"No. No one will be going to lick your stupid limited addition shoe. It's just a piece of gum that can be taken off simply. You are over reacting. Get over it. Tooth can easily take it off for you right now. Tooth, go take it off."

Tooth bends down, and she quickly snatches it.

"See, it didn't even leave a mark. Now we'll be going." I say and I start walking.

"No, wait. Whoever you are, you are going to be very sorry. I can clearly see you do not know who I am. You'll understand why you'll be sorry soon.", Says the snob. After he speaks, he starts walking towards the cafeteria.

When I don't see him anymore I say to Tooth, "Wow, that kid is rude."

Tooth doesn't say anything back. She doesn't even look at me. She just stares where we saw the snob walk away. I try to look at her face, but she starts running the other way. I call after her, but she doesn't turn around.

Well, you can say my day went well. My opinion on it, is horrible.

* * *

**AU: Sorry for not posting last week. To make up for it I put someone special in this chapter *hint* *hint* **  
**Question: How do you think Elsa will be punished by the rich snob (a.k.a Jack Frost)?**


	4. Chapter 4: F4 Flag

The next day, I walked into school confident and proud of how I defended Tooth yesterday. Once I entered the classroom, I instantly sat down next to Tooth. The weird thing was, Tooth got up and then sat all the way in the back. I made eye contact with her and she quickly looked down at the floor. Awkward.

A few minutes later, students started walking into the room. They all looked at me and start whispering to each other. Weird.

Class starts, and like usual, I don't listen. The whispering and looking at me continued during class. It started to annoy me. A lot. I looked back at Tooth and she was drawing in a sketchbook. She was not even paying attention. Like me.

The bell rings sooner then I expected. While I'm walking out the door, people start watching me go to my locker. They start whispering, and pointing at my locker. When I put the code, I yank it opened. There is something hanging from the top of my locker. I reach for it and it says, "F4 Will Destroy You." I flip it over and it says nothing on the back of it.

"OMG! The new girl got an F4 flag! What did she do wrong!?", said a brunette in a red hoodie.

What in the world is an F4 Flag? I let the "flag" drop to the floor so I can grab my lunch. Before I can though, someone yanks it out of my locker. I look back quickly to see who has taken my lunch. The person was a boy who had blonde hair and brown eyes. He took my lunch and threw it to some other guy. He started to laugh.

"Why'd you take my lunch? Give it back!" I scream at him.

"Sorry sweetheart, no can do. Since you got an F4 flag, you are the victim of the most popular boys in school. No one wants to mess with them, so they'll make you their victim too. Be prepared for the worst things to happen.", the boy says. He runs down the hall right after winking at me.

I'm a victim to everyone? Cool. Not like I cared what they all thought about me. I make my way towards the lunchroom and five people attempt to trip me. Once I reach the lunchroom, I go sit next to Rapunzel. She pulls me right up and drags me to the bathroom. People are seeing her drag me and they start clapping her on. Is Rapunzel against me too?

Once we get there, she says, "What did you do to piss the F4 boys off?"

"I stood up to one of them I guess. He was being a complete jerk!" I explain

"You can never make them mad! They'll torture you until you drop out form school or apologize! Now which one will you be going to do?" Rapunzel asks

"Neither. I'm not going to drop out and I'm not going to apologize. One of them was a jerk and he deserved it. Now are you mad at me or not?"

"Of course I'm not! I'm just trying to help you! Do you know what F4 stands for? It stands for frozen four. They're are four of them and their hearts are frozen. They don't care about anyone. I'm just warning you to be very careful around school. Try to lay low for the rest I the week and maybe they will forget about you. I got to go, I'll meet you at your house after school.", Rapunzel says then walks out of the bathroom.

I walk out of the bathroom. It's gym period for me so I walk to the locker room and change into my gym clothes. I'm pulling my shirt halfway down when I hear something. I hear whispering. I can barely make out what the two people are saying. Next thing I know two boys grab at me and start trying to pull my clothes off.

I punch and kick them, but it's no use. I keep trying though until I hear a voice say something.

"What are you two doing?" I hear a boy say that just entered the locker room.

"We were told to this by Jack. We are only listening to his request." They say while looking at the ground.

The guy that just walked in starts punching and kicking them in places not appropriate to say. The two boys that tried to harassed me start running out of the locker room. They're limping. The boy that just walked in looks like he just realized that I'm here. His eyes go wide and I realize why. My shirt is halfway up and my leggings are pulled down to my knees. Out of no where, I start crying.

The unknown boy looks away while handing me a towel.

"Um, don't cry. I'm Hans. I know Jack and I don't think he would actually tell those guys to do that. Jack would never do that kind of thin-"

"Why would you know? Are you part of the stupid F4 group?" I question him

"Well actually, yes. Jack is the one that you pissed off. I don't think Jack would do such a thin-"

"Can you leave? I don't respect anyone of the F4 group. After what just happened, I don't respect anyone that goes to this school. Just leave. Now." I mumble while trying to wipe my tears.

"Yeah, I guess.", Hans says then walks out.

I sit alone in the locker room the rest of the period. Crying. Screaming. Hitting. Just because I stood up for someone, I'm punished by sexual harassment. What kind of school is this?

By the end of the period, I have come up with a plan. I will not back down to the stupid F4. I will stand up to them again, and I will not be scared. I will act like nothing has happened tomorrow and I will go through the day as if nothing is wrong. Tomorrow I will be the "new Elsa".

**AN: I'm alive. I know I haven't posted in a long time. I was busy with school stuff. I'm back though! If you were wondering, Hans is nice in this story. You guys can expect two new chapter in the following two weeks :) I will also be making one of the chapters mind thrilling for a Thanksgiving gift! Post to ya later :3**

**P.S The next chapter will be in someone else's point of view!**


	5. Chapter 5

Elsa's POV:

I get back home. Anna seems to know nothing about how I got an F4 "flag". I guess since she's in a lower grade, they don't hear much about the older grades. I sit down at the kitchen table and start eating an orange.

"How was school?", my mom asks while checking her emails on her computer.

I hesitate and say, "Great. School was Great."

My mom looks up at me for a second then continues scanning her computer. A minute later, my mom covers her mouth with her hand in shock.

She looks at me wide eyed and says, "Honey, I just got an email that someone in your school was harassed. Do you know anything about this?"

"No. I have no clue." I say while looking at the floor.

My mom's eyes flutter with relief when I mention I don't know anything. Little does she know, I do know doorbell rings and I get up to get it. When I open it, Rapunzel is at the door wearing a hood over her head.

She whispers, "We need to talk."

Jack's POV:

"What!", I scream at Hans as he fills me in on what the two jerks said.

"Those two guys said you sent them to do "something" with that girl. Seriously Jack, you went too far this time." Hans says concerned.

I take a deep breath and say, "I didn't even tell them to do that! I told them to scare her so she'll come and apologize to me. Where are those two boys. Get them here right now."

"They're actually right outside the door.", Hans says then opens the double doors.

Two guys walk in. They both are wearing black jeans and a black hoodie. I could tell that something bad happened because both of them were limping and there were bruises on their faces.

I look at one of them straight in the eye and say, "What did I tell you to do to the girl?"

One of them whispers, "You told us to scare her..."

"And what did you do to her? Did you scare her?!", I scream.

"Yes...", the other one says while looking me straight in the eye.

"How dare you do that! You knew what I meant when I said "scare"! Don't forget I could get you kicked out of this school in a second. My grandparents built the school! Don't forget that!" I say closing in on them.

Next thing I know, I'm punching, kicking, and hitting both of them and they're scrambled against the stone paved floor in seconds. I end up giving both of them bloody noses and more bruises on their faces. Tomorrow they'll probably wake up with bruises all over their bodies.

I give both of them one last glance, then Hans and I walk out of the room.

Elsa's POV:

"Wait, so two guys that help Jack tried to harass you?" Rapunzel asks

"Yeah, and now there's a rumor that someone was sexually harassed. Just my luck, right? Oh and I forgot to tell you, someone part of the F4 group helped get them away from me. His name was Hans. He was pretty nice, but I told him off..."

"You told Hans off! Okay, I need to teach you some things about the four F4 boys. First things first, there's this boy who seems normal but he's still part of F4. Everyone says he's part of F4 because his mom and dad created this popular company that creates "godly" drinks. Also, he is really strong. He could take out a guy in one punch. He's name is Hercules, but he goes by Herc.", Rapunzel says

"Okay, cool. He sounds like the nicest one out of all if them so far. Who else is there?" I ask

"Next there is a guy that gets every girls attention. He has this smile that all the girls fall for. He's best known for how his parents are world known artists. Since his parents aren't home a lot, he's pretty lonely most of the time. To make up for it though, he has his girlfriends. His name is Flynn. ", Rapunzel says with a glow in her eye.

"He sounds sad yet arrogant..." I mumble

"You met this one already. He is Jack's best friend since elementary school. He is best known for his grandpa, who was one of the former presidents. His grandpa now works as a doctor. His past is mostly a mystery. Not a lot of people know the truth about him. He is great at playing the piano. He's been playing since he was seven. As you know, his name is Hans."

"Didn't know he was a mystery case..." I say

"Finally, there's the leader of the F4. His grandparents built the school. If you didn't know, this is the sixth greatest school in our country. That's why he's so rich and famous. He's a trickster but still a prep. He never really has a real girlfriend. All his relationships have been two weeks long. His parents are famous too. They own this business in France! His parents are usually in France most of the time, that means he's usually in his mansion alone with his

maids and butler. He's the one you stood up to. He's name is Jack. Jack Frost."

"His mom and dad owns a business in France! He's one lucky snob!" I say while rolling my eyes.

"Every girl in the school is literally in love with Jack. Actually, every girl in the school is in love with the F4 in general! Well, except me. I hate them with a burning passion." Rapunzels says

"Well you're not alone on that..." I mumble to myself.

Jack's POV:

"So wait, you told some idiots to scare the girl but they ended up trying to harass her?" Flynn asks confused.

"Yes, I know I'm dumb."I say while rolling my eyes.

"Dude you should really apologize to her..." Herc mummers

"I know, I know. I'm not going to though. I'm just going to act like nothing happened." I say while trying not to feel bad.

"Wow, so you're not going to say sorry to the girl because you're afraid it'll ruin your bad boy reputation." Hans says.

"I never said that!" I say

"Dude, I've known you too long. I know how to read your tone of voice and expression. You literally don't want to ruin your bad boy reputation. I totally get it." Hans says while grinning.

Elsa's POV:

"So what's the plan again?" I ask Rapunzel

"You stay out of their way and do everything you can to be unnoticeable. You have to blend in. Right now, you definitely do not blend in. You don't dress like everyone else and you don't put on make up! Every girl in our school wears make up! You're going to have a makeover by yours truly!" Rapunzel says happily.

"Wait, so you're going to make me look like a basic rich girl? Because that's what all the girls in our school dress like. Rich snobs." I say

"Well yeah." Rapunzel says

"You better not make me look like one of those popular girls that have cute hairstyles and wears short skirts and tank tops." I warn Rapunzel

"Oh, don't worry, I definitely am!"

Rapunzel says with a grin.

**AN: Did I surprise you with Jack's POV? Hope I did :P I want to put my Thanksgiving chapter up on the day before Thanksgiving! So expect a new chapter up by Wednesday! Post to ya later~ Lovely-Pairings**


	6. Chapter 6

**Elsa's POV:**

I feel awkward with my hair curled and my face covered in natural make up. Rapunzel is making me wear a black high-waisted skirt with a pink cropped shirt. I feel very uncomfortable wearing Rapunzel's grey heels. Apparently this is what all of the girls in my school wear. They must be uncomfortable a lot then.

I walk into my classroom and I don't see Tooth anywhere. No one is in the classroom. I check the time and I'm fifteen minutes early. No wonder no ones here. I look at the chalk board and there's a sign up paper. I go closer and find out it's a sign up sheet for try outs for the figure skating team. They do figure skating here? I've been skating since I was eight. I haven't skated in two years because I've been focusing on school though. I figure I have nothing to lose, so I sign up.

After I sign up, two girls walk in. They're both wearing matching dresses up to their thighs. They look at me and make a disgusted face. I roll my eyes at them. A second later a scream comes from the hallway. The two girls quickly run out, so I do too.

In the hallway there is a crowd of people surrounding some guys. Everyone is gazing at their looks. I notice that everyone was surrounding four boys. By now, I realize that it has to be the F4 group. I could tell from the snowy white hair that Jack is in the front of the three boys. I could see Hans looking at the ground right behind Jack. I also see Herc and Flynn smiling at all the girls. Pathetic.

A girl with a creamed pie goes up to Jack and says, "Jack Frost I have made you a coconut creamed pie, please accept it I have made it with all my heart."

I actually expected Jack to accept it when instead, he shoves it into the girl's face leaving her whipped creamed. That. Was. Rude. Everyone starts to laugh except the girl. The F4 boys start to walk away. I can't believe this. I can't take it, I need to do something about. So I do.

"Excuse me, but why do you have to be such a jerk?" I say loudly to Jack.

"Oh, it's you. Why do you have to be so annoying?" Jack says back with a sneer on his face. Everyone starts to laugh at what he said.

"Screw you!" I say then walk away.

In class everyone was talking about the girl the got creamed. The teacher began the lesson and everyone lowers their voices. When the teacher mentions the lesson, my mind wandered off. I thought about how much I hate F4, Tooth, and how ridiculous I looked. The bell rang and I walked to lunch.

Lunch. The best period of the day.

I walk towards the lunchroom and sit next to Rapunzel.

"Hey, I heard about how you were rude to Jack earlier. Everyone was talking about it in my class." Rapunzel says

"I couldn't help myself, I just had to. He was being really obnoxious to a girl that seemed kind." I say

"I told you to avoid him, and what do you do? You strike up a conversation with him. Nice, you totally listened to me." Rapunzel says sarcastically

"Sorry." I mumble

"To make up for it, can you go get me a straw?" Rapunzel asks

"Fine." I say while getting up.

Since we sit at the corner of the lunchroom, I have to cross the whole room because the straws are kept to the corner farthest from us. When I just get to the straws, someone turns me around.

"Hey garbage, you need a little cleaning!" The girl that turned me around says.

About a dozen people start to form a circle around me and the girl. Something stands out. They are all holding a bottle of un-capped water. Crap.

I try to run out of the lunchroom, but the girl trips me leaving me sprawled against the floor. Next thing I know I'm drenched in freezing cold water and someone is kicking my legs. I'm going to probably wake up tomorrow morning with huge bruises.

I hear everyone laughing and clapping. Someone calls me a "slut" and something I can not mention. I feel like I'm dead. I feel like I'm paralyzed. I feel not wanted. I'm getting dizzy. I'm getting light headed. Next thing I know, I black out.

**Jack's POV**

I'm walking towards the lunchroom to get a can of soda, and I see a crowd bunched up at the corner of the lunchroom. Weird. I'm guessing everyone needs a straw for some reason because that's where the straws are kept.

When I pay for my soda, I hear laughter and clapping from the corner of the lunchroom. That's unusual, so I walk over. No one seems to notice I'm here because they're all looking at something on the ground. Wait- not something. _Someone_. I try to make out her face, but her hair is covering it. I notice something though. The girl on the ground has platinum blonde hair. I've never see blonde hair that looks like mine, except on that girl who I kept bothering. Woah. I now know who the person on the ground is.

After I noticed it was her, I noticed a lot more things. She was drenched in water, her legs had bruises on them, and her eyes are closed. Her eyes are closed? That's not good. I start to panic. Is she dead? Is she alive? Is she dying? I notice I'm getting mad. I don't know who I'm getting mad at though.

Next thing I know, I'm shoving my way through the crowd trying to get to the girl on the floor. People start to notice I'm here and that I'm trying to get to the girl. Everyone starts to lower their voices and start whispering things like, "Oh. My. Gosh. Is he going to help her? I thought he hated her." And, "Jack Frost must be crazy if he's going to help her..."

When I reach her, I pick her up baby style. I could feel her breathing, which is good. The bad part is she is making my clothes soak. I walk to the front of the school (while I'm still holding the girl) where my private car is and tell the driver to drive us to my house. On the way to my house I hear her whisper something. I lean in to hear her better. The car makes a sharp stop leaving me leaning too far that my lips touch hers. Next thing I know, I'm kissing the girl.

**AN: Did you expect that? There goes your Thanksgiving gift from yours truly. I'm sorry it's kinda a cliff hanger though. Lol I'm not really sorry. I guess you'll have to wait for the weekend to read what happens next ;) Also, Happy Thanksgiving! Oh, and if you don't celebrate Thanksgiving, happy random day!**


	7. Chapter 7:

Elsa's POV

I open my eyes. My body feels numb. My heads feels like something is beating on it. I remember what happened. What I don't remember is how I ended up here though. All I remember is that I got soaked in water and beaten up. I don't know how I got here at all.

I start to look around. Woah. I'm in a room that is three times the size of my own bedroom! I notice I'm lying on silk sheets on a bed. There is a mirror in the corner of the room. The walls of the room are painted white. Actually, everything in the room is white, except for the bed and myself. This is weird.

I start to look at my own body. I'm still wearing the horrible clothes Rapunzel made me wear and my heels are gone. I can't help but notice there are bruises on my legs. Something that's different is that I'm wearing a red silk robe that go down to my knees. Wherever I am, they must be seriously rich.

I hear a noise that comes from the hallway. They're footsteps. I quickly close my eyes to act like I'm asleep. The person walks in and comes a foot away from my body. The person taps my shoulder and I don't move an inch.

"She's not awake." The person mutters. I feel like I have heart that voice before though.

I could hear the person walking out of the room. I couldn't help but open my eyes to see who it was. I see a guy who is wearing a white button up shirt with plain khakis. He seems to have blonde hair that looks white. I've only seen one boy with that kind of hair, and that boy is Jack Frost.

"Why am I here?",I say, then the boy turns around revealing his face. Sure enough, it's Jack Frost.

"Answer me first. Would you rather be here at my house or scrambled on the ground drenched with water where people could laugh at you?" Jack says sarcastically.

"Here..." I mumble.

"Put these on, and when you're done, go downstairs.", Jack says then throws clothes at me.

"Wha- Jac- Screw you!" I scream at his back while he's exiting the room.

I start putting on the clothes he threw at me. Once I put them on I look in the mirror and finally realize what I'm wearing. The shirt he gave me was a regular white tee shirt that came up to my knees. Also, the pants he gave me was plaid with the colors green and blue. Both pieces of clothing were definitely too big for me.

"I'm guessing these clothes belong to Jack.", I mumble to myself.

Once I reach downstairs, I am welcomed by a man in a suit.

"Hello, I will be guiding you to my master. Follow along.", The man says then starts walking.

I follow along. While following, I passed numerous gigantic rooms full of beautiful furniture. I felt like I was in a castle. When we finally got to where Jack was, the man left leaving, Jack and I alone.

The room was probably the living room. It was filled with two TVs, multiple sofas, and other multiple electronics.

"It took you long enough." Jack mumbled.

"Well sorry, I didn't know you were waiting." I shoot back at him.

"Be quiet, at least I helped you. I don't even know why I did it, I regret it now." Jack says.

"Well fine, I'll leave. I never asked you to help me anyway." I say, then turn towards the door.

"Wait, no! Since you're already here, I guess you could stay for dinner...", Jack says shyly.

"Sorry, but my parents must be looking for me. They'll be so-", I couldn't finish my sentence because Jack interrupts me.

"Don't worry I contacted them last night, they sounded so happy that you are at my house." Jack says.

"Oh, but I thought you hate me..." I say confused.

"You don't have to act like you hate me, I know you like me. You're just like all the girls in school, so don't be embarrassed that you like me. I'm only inviting you to dinner to make your dreams come true.", Jack says with a grin.

"Hey! I don't like you! Since it's not my dream to have dinner with you, I'm leaving.", I say then turn towards the nearest exit.

Jack doesn't say anything as I exit the room. It takes me a while to find my way out of Jack's huge mansion, but I finally find the way out. I look back at the gigantic house, then I start walking home.

Jack's POV

I don't get girls. They always overreact. I try to be nice to one girl, and it gets me no where.

I just can't get this girl out of my mind. She's the only girl in the school that absolutely hates me. I know I should hate her back, but I can't. Her eyes strike me with an icy blue chill. Her hair reminds me of the moon and the stars because they're so bright. Her personality is unique. She's just... perfect.

I hear my phone buzz. I look at the text and it says, "Go to the park, we need to talk.- Herc"

I check the time, it's already 6:50 P.M. What do the boys want to talk about now? I quickly text back, "On my way."

Once I get there, all three of the boys walk up to me.

"There's a rumor that you're helping that girl that got the F4 card. Is it true?" Flynn asks.

"Well yeah, it is. Is there a problem with that?" I ask back.

"Of course there's a problem with that! Everyone thinks that you two are dating now. They also think you're using the F4 card to get closer to that girl.", Hiccup says.

"Well clear up the rumor. Tell everyone I helped her because she's the first girl to get an F4 card. She's not my type. I don't-", I don't finish my sentence because I'm interrupted by Flynn.

"Jackson Frost, I saw the way you look at that girl and it's clear you want to get with her. You definitely like her. We all want to help you get with her, but we have to clean up this rumor or the F4 won't be respected anymore. So I have a plan. Why don't we all just lay low when someone asks us about her for the next couple of days. Like if someone asks us if it's true Jack like her, we all say she's definitely not Jack's type. Also if she comes up to us in public, be rude and arrogant so people will think that the rumor is not true even though it is." Flynn explains.

"So basically act like I didn't help her, right?" I ask.

"Yup", Herc says.

"Also, it may help if you got a girlfriend. Everyone will focus on that instead of the stupid rumor.", Hiccup says.

"Um... Fine." I say.

"Okay, since that's settled, let's focus on getting Jack a girlfriend as soon as possible.", Flynn says with a grin.

**A.U: I'm alive. I'm sorry I couldn't update because I had to study for my stupid tests. Now I'm back and ready to write a new chapter for Saturday! The best thing is, the next chapter coming out will be a special since it's almost Christmas! :) Please be patient with me until then ~Lovely-Pairings**


	8. Chapter 8

Elsa's POV

"Wait, so you're saying Jack asked _you_ to dinner?", Rapunzel asks me on the bus.

"Yeah, well kinda. He said he's making my dream come true, which is so untrue!", I say.

"Enough about Jack, how's your bruises? Are they healing?" Rapunzel says kindly.

"Are you kidding me? It will probably take at least a week for them to heal. That's why I'm wearing skinny jean, they cover them up.", I say while looking at my jeans.

"Oh, okay. We're at school, lets go ask someone when the figure skating team try outs are.", Rapunzels say while pulling on my pink sweater.

Once we get off the bus, we are greeted by a mob of people surrounding four boys: The F4. Rapunzel looks at me, then joins the mob of people to hear what's going on. Surprisingly, my curiosity got the best of me and I joined her.

I am squished by multiple people, but I can still see all four of them clearly. Jack was in the front of the three boys that were smiling at all the girls. The other three boys were talking like there was no mob surrounding them.

"Jack, is it true you're dating Elsa, the new girl?", a girl who's wearing a dress _too_ short asks.

"No, it's definitely not true. I only helped her because she's the first girl ever to have an F4 notice. In fact, I have a new girlfriend.", Jack says with a grin on his face. I don't know why, but the fact the he helped me out of pity made cringe. The other weird thing is, is that when Jack said he has a girlfriend, I kinda felt a bit sad...

Why am I feeling like this? I definitely don't like him. I guess I'm just a bit jealous because I don't have a boyfriend. That's definitely why I feel like this, right?

"Who is your new girlfriend? Does she go to this school?", a girl who looks anxious asks.

"She actually does go to this school, Her name is Toothana, but she goes by Tooth.", Jack says. I gasp. Did he just say Tooth? I haven't seen Tooth for so long, since when was she Jack's girlfriend? Right when someone was going to ask another question, the bell rang.

When I get into class, I spot Tooth sitting at her desk. She looks totally different. Instead of her plain face, she has on black mascara with back eye shadow. Instead of her hair pulled back into a tight ponytail, her brown hair is down and it goes all the way to the middle of her stomach. Instead of her regular jeans and a tee shirt, she's wearing high waisted shorts with a crop top that reveals her laced bra strap. Instead of her cute pink flats, she has on solid black Converse. Woah, it's like a whole new person.

During class, I couldn't help but notice most of the girls trying to make friends with her. They were all like, "OMG! I love your outfit, we should hang out sometime." And also, "Since when were you Jack's girlfriend? We should all hang out sometime on a double date with you, Jack, me, and my boyfriend!" The girls were not the only one paying a lot of attention to Tooth, the boys couldn't take their eyes off her.

By lunch, everyone was talking about how Jack and Tooth were dating. Since Tooth was dating a "major hottie who's rich", it was juicy gossip. Everyone's saying "She probably paid him." Or "If a nobody (Tooth) is dating Jack, I have a huge chance to be with him!"

"So... I'm guessing Jack doesn't like you as I thought.", Rapunzel says awkwardly.

"It's not like I wanted him to like me anyway. Plus he looks happy enough with Tooth..." I say warily.

"Yeah, look at him.", Rapunzel says.

We both turn our heads, and surprisingly Jack is sitting down at a table with the F4 boys. Tooth is sitting on his lap trying to feed him something. Whenever she comes close to feeding him, he quickly jerks his head back leaving Tooth laughing hysterically. All of the F4 boys make awkward faces while watching them. I don't blame them, I would have made an awkward face too.

"Hey platinum blonde, come here!", I hear someone scream to me from the other side of the lunchroom.

The whole lunch rooms quiets down. Rapunzel looks at me wide eyed and all I do is get up and walk to the boy who called for me.

"What do you want?" I say to the boy.

"Umm, do you what to maybe uh um...", the boys stammers.

"What?", I ask.

"Do you want to go out?", he says more clearly.

"Um, no sorry...", I say then I turn around to start walking back to my table.

I feel a strong grip on my wrist. Someone turns me around by yanking on my arm and I struggle trying to break lose. I'm about an inch away from the boy that asked me out. He puts one of his hands on my waist, the other one is still gripping my wrist.

He leans in close and says, "Are you sure about your answer?"

Before I could answer him, something strange happens. Jack walks up to him and punches him in the face. The boy lets go of my arm and then looks up at Jack. Jack then yanks my arm and drags me out of the cafeteria leaving everyone in the lunchroom speechless.

Jack pushes me against the wall outside of the cafeteria and says, "Were you going to say yes? What the heck was that? And why did you go up to him, you should of stayed in your seat!", Jack says madly.

"Why do you even care? Don't you have a girlfriend? You don't have to treat me as your little sister, treat me as if you don't know me at all!", I say, then unbelievably, I smack Jack's face.

"What the heck was the for?", Jack say angrily.

"Don't act like you don't care if you do. And don't push girls either.", I say then I walk back into the lunchroom leaving Jack alone.

Jack's POV

What came over me? Why did I do that, I shouldn't have helped her. I can't even imagine the rumors that have stirred in the cafeteria at this moment. The boys will probably be mad at me because I ruined the pla- Oh shoot! What will Tooth think now? She must be firing with rage right now! Um, what should I do? Aghhhh!

I walk back into the lunchroom and try to act casual.

Before I know it, a bunch of crazy girls clamp around me asking me questions. These questions included, "Do you secretly like Elsa? And "How could you cheat on your new girlfriend?"

I was about to tell all of them to stop asking me questions, but Tooth squeezes through the crowd and grabs me by my shirt collar. I am about to apologize to her, but she pulls me into a full on kiss. She forces me to lean forward by pushing my back towards her. For a moment, I kiss her back but then I think of Elsa and I end up pushing her _off_ of me.

"What are you doing?!", I say louder than I expected.

"I guess you needed a little distraction from all the chaos. Follow me.", she whispers then grabs my hand and guides me outside the cafeteria . I couldn't help but look at Elsa, she was looking at me but then she quickly looked back at her friend.

"What are you doing?", I ask Tooth.

"I'm helping you, idiot. I got you away from all the chaos! People must be already talking about how you kissed me back. They probably already stopped talking about the whole Elsa thing.", Tooth says with a grin.

"Um, okay...", I say while walking towards the lunchroom again.

Right before I enter the cafeteria, Tooth grabs hold of my wrist and pulls me back. "Don't ever go near Elsa again or it's the end of us.", she whispers in my ear.

I pull my wrist back and say, "I'll do whatever I want to do.", then I walk back into the cafeteria.

**A.N: Hey, sorry I didn't update sooner, I had family over and it was all crazy and stuff. Don't worry I'm back on track though. This story is going to get dramatic in the next chapter, so prepare your shipper hearts :3 I'm estimating the next chapter will (hopefully) be up by ****January 24th****! Till then, - Lovely-Pairings**


	9. Chapter 9

**Elsa's POV**

On my way to the bus, people were nagging me about Jack. I'm sick and tired about hearing the name Jack. He's all anyone talks about in this school. I just feel bad for Tooth. She's dating a real jerk who only cares about himself. He probably is planning to break her heart soon.

His mischievous smile makes you think he's a good guy, but when he speaks, his voice has an icy chill to it. His hair looks as bright as a star, but when you come close you can see that it actually has a tint of grey to it. His eyes deceive you because it makes you think he's a nice guy, but he actually isn't. His personality is- Why am I explaining Jack to myself? This is weird. I can feel a hint of admire growing on me. Am I starting to like Jack? Oh no...

**Jack's POV**

Once I get home I'm greeted by one of my good friends, Kristoff. Kristoff is the same age as me and he goes to the same school as me, but he's not in the F4, I offered him to join but he said, "He didn't want to be controlled by popularity." His parents are rich like mine, by owning restaurants that are popular around the whole country. He's really noble and stuff, unlike me. No one knows he's rich though except the whole F4 crew and some other close friends of his.

"Hey, why are you here?", I ask him.

"Jack I have unbelievable news! June's coming back! She's arriving tomorrow morning. Her mom is throwing a surprise party tomorrow night for her. She invited me, you, and the whole F4 gang. She also is letting us invite some people from school if we want, so you can invite Tooth. June's mom sent me here to tell you that you're invited and she wants you to tell the F4 boys. Also, I need your advice.", Kristoff says.

June is this girl that Kristoff has liked for three years straight and he met her when she was a junior in high school. She's two years older than us, so she's twenty. She ditched college to become a model. She's now one of the most famous models in America and she travels world wide. We haven't seen her in two years and now she finally is coming back. Kristoff must be bursting with joy in the inside, since he still likes her.

"Okay, the F4 boys and I will probably go to the party. What do you want advice on?", I ask Kristoff.

"Should I tell June I like her and I want to be more than friends?", Kristoff mumbles.

"Yeah, go for it! You've liked her for three years so why not? Do you want to hang out, I barely get to see you anymore since the whole Elsa and Tooth thing.", I say.

"Sorry, I can't I have to go invite another friend, you don't know her. Thanks for the advice, I'll see you at the party tomorrow.", Kristoff says then starts walking away.

Well one thing is for sure. I will be going to the party with Tooth if I like it or not.

**Elsa's POV**

Do you ever get that feeling that you should ditch a party to stay at home and watch movies? I'm having that feeling right now. Rapunzel asked me to go to this party with her.

She said, "He's one of my best friends! He said I could bring a friend too! Isn't this great? We can have fun and meet boys. He goes to our school but he's really quite so I doubt you have heard of him. His name is Kristoff. The party is tomorrow night and you're going, so try to look nice." Then she ran back to her house.

I really don't want to go but I don't want to leave Rapunzel at the party without anyone to talk to. Gosh, why do I have to be so nice? Since I'm not a bad friend I'll go to the party. The next question is what am I going to wear?

I quickly run up to my bedroom and start to search for what to wear. After about thirty minutes of rummaging in my closet, I found the perfect outfit! I decide I'm going to wear my navy blue bustier dress that goes up to my knees and has a white bow in the back. I'm also going to wear a black cardigan with my black flats. Also, for my hair I think I'm going to just curl it.

I quickly text Rapunzel, "I'm so ready for tomorrow night but I'm nervous :("

After about a minute my phone beeps and Rapunzel replies, "Why r u worried?! It's just a party with a bunch of people that r popular. Oh wait, that is nerve wrecking! ^-^"

I text back, "How do u know they r popular? Like will the F4 be there? Please say 'no'!"

Rapunzel texts back, "Well he is friends with the F4 so..."

"Who is this guy? Is he like popular or rich?", I reply.

"Well...", Rapunzel texts back.

Oh no. I'll have to deal with popular people. I knew I should have just said I was busy or something when Rapunzel asked me to go!

I wake up the next morning and find something unusual. The clothes I laid out for tonight was not where I left them. Actually, it seemed that the whole outfit was gone! I jump out of bed and ran downstairs. In the kitchen my mom was making waffles while my dad was in the office. I couldn't find Anna anywhere! She couldn't have gone to school either because it's a Saturday.

I ask my mom, "Where's Anna?".

"Anna left about thirty minutes ago to hang out with some of her friends. She'll be back at 7:30.", my mom replies.

"Wait, did you happen to see what she was wearing?", I ask frantically.

"Well she was wearing a cute dress with a bow on the back of it. She also was wearing a cardigan. She looked adorable!", my mom says while checking on the waffles.

"No! Shoot, she stole my whole outfit! Now I have nothing to wear to the party because it starts at 7:00!", I say while pacing the floor.

"Oh, don't worry honey! I have something that you'll probably look stunning in. Go up to my bedroom and go into my closet. There will be a black box in the corner. You'll find an outfit in it. Try it on and tell my if you like it.", my mom says while grinning.

I make my way towards my mom and dad's room. As expected, it is super clean. Their fresh laundry was neatly folded and put to in a laundry basket. Their tidy bed was made perfectly without any wrinkles. Also all their books and magazines were in an organized pile. Gosh, I wish my room was this perfect.

I quickly go into my mom's closet. I expected it to be as clean as the bedroom itself but I was wrong. There were heaps of clothes scattered on the ground. Also I could tell some of these clothes were not washed in days...

It took me some time but I finally found the black box. It was bigger that I expected. I bring it to my room and open it. First I find a letter in it. I open it and it says, "Elsa, when you have nothing to wear and you're completely hopeless, I saved a wonderful outfit for you. When I saw it I instantly thought of you. You're truly welcome, xoxo."

The next thing I find in the box is a silky sheer dress that is strapless. It is a train gown that has sequins on the bottom of it. It is also my favorite color, baby blue. After that I find beautiful white heals that show my toes. I thought that was the whole outfit, but there was one more thing.

It was a necklace that had one real pearl on it that I recognized. I found the pearl on the beach when I was seven. I remember because it had a scratch on the back and this one did too. I thought I lost it after a year and I cried till my eyes hurt. I didn't know my mom found it and made it into a necklace. It's really important to me because that was the year I lost my grandparents in a car accident. It reminds me of them because my grandma would always wear a single pearl on a necklace chain. My grandfather had a matching one he would only wear on special occasions because he thought it was embarrassing. I thought it resembled how much they loved each other. The pearl reminds me of their love because pearls stay perfect and their love did.

I don't know why but I started to cry. I quickly tried on the outfit and showed my mom.

"You look so beautiful!", my mom says while tearing.

"Don't cry, you'll make me cry!", I say and start wiping tears from my face.

Next thing you know we're hugging while crying.

**Jack's POV**

I text Tooth, "Hey wanna go to a party later at 7:00?".

I really wish I asked Elsa, but Tooth would get really mad at me, drama would start, and Elsa is extremely mad at me so I think it would be a bad choice. Too bad Elsa's not going to be there...

I hear my phone beep. "Ok pick me up at 6:30. Is this formal wear or casual? Oh and we need to match so we look cute together!", Tooth replies.

I answer, "Formal wear. I'm picking you up at 6:30. I already know I'll be wearing a black tuxedo with a blue tie so if you want, wear a blue dress. K bye".

I hear another buzz. "Love youu ;) xoxo", Tooth replies. Did she just type "love youu"? We've only been dating for three days, how can she already love me? I decide I won't answer to that text.

I decide to just play some video games until it's 5:45. It's 3:57. Since games are pretty fun, the time went by pretty fast. Before I knew it, it was already 5:45.

I quickly change into my plain black tux. After that I tied the tie around my neck. For my hair, I just leave it as it is, ruffled back. I then slip on my black loafers.

I text Tooth, "I'll be there in 15 minutes."

After about a minute, I hear a buzz. Tooth replies, "Okay I'm almost ready."

While driving to Tooth's house I swear I saw the F4 boys heading to the Rent-A-Suit shop. Wow, even though they are rich they don't buy a suit or tux. Hiccup once said, "No one needs a tux or suit when we rarely have to go to formal events.", so all the boys listened to him except me. Now basically they're the ones renting one when I already had one. Now no one ever listens to Hiccup.

I arrive at Tooth's house and it's pretty big. It's like half the size of my house.

I text Tooth, "Come out, I'm outside."

She replies, "Can't you come in and pick me up? :)"

I don't feel like going outside so I reply, "Nah just come out."

A minute later her front door opens and she's walking towards my car. I have to say, Tooth cleans up nice. Her brown hair dangles in curls. Her dress went up to her knees and it was a dark blue that did not match my tie. Her heels were plain black. Also, she held a little purse that was gray.

"Hey, so do I look nice?", Tooth asks me while getting into the car.

"You dressed for the occasion, so you look nice.", I reply while driving out of her driveway.

"Oh and... Um... Will Elsa be there?", Tooth mumbles.

"Well she has no connections to Kristoff, so I guess she won't be coming...", I say.

"Oh really! That's a relief. She's totally annoying and just plain ru-", Tooth says and I cut her off.

"Don't talk about Elsa like that. You think I don't remember you were friends with her. I remember that _you_

were the one that spit gum on my shoe. Elsa is suffering because she stood up for you and you return the favor by talking bad about her...", I finally say what's on my mind.

"Jack, do you like Elsa? Why am I asking you this, of course you do. Sorry though, you can't be with her.", Tooth says.

"Uh, why not?", I say uneasily.

"If you do happen to ask her out and break up with me, I will make her life miserable. I promise you.", Tooth says grimly.

The rest of the car ride was in silence...

**AN: Hey, sorry the next chapter will have a lot more drama in it. This chapter was more laid back. The next chapter will (hopefully) be up on January 31st! So get ready for some action, because the next chapter will include the party, romance, and one very rude Tooth. Post to you later - Lovely-Pairings**


	10. Chapter 10

**Elsa's POV**

"Elsa, hurry up! We're going to be late!", Rapunzel screams from downstairs.

"Wait, I just need to put one more pin in my hair!", I scream back.

Tooth and I are going to a party and I'm determined to look good. I need to look presentable because I'll be socializing with rich snooty kids, which is the exact opposite of me. Except I'm not poor, I'm middle-class.

I look at myself one last time in the mirror. My hair is pinned into a small version of the "60s beehive". Also, sparkly pins are keeping it in place to make it look more flashy. My outfit is the outfit that my mom gave me earlier. That outfit included a blue train dress that had descending sequins leading to the train of the dress. It also included white heels that were actually very comfortable. And of course it included my pearl necklace. For my makeup, I did a series of things. I did a smokey eye to give myself a little dramatic effect. I put on a hint of blush to calm down the flashiness. I also put a thin layer of lip gloss.

I make my way down the stairs. Once I get down Rapunzel's eyes widen.

"Oh. My. Gosh. You look amazing! I thought you would just slap on a tacky dress and some flats with out makeup since you seemed like you didn't want to go, but I was totally wrong!", Tooth says while looking at my heels.

Tooth had on a black dress that went down to the floor and it showed her back. She also had on black heels to go with her dress. Her hair was down, so it dangled to her hips. She also had a dramatic makeup effect. She looked amazing as well.

We get into Rapunzel's blue jeep. Once she starts driving she starts talking about how Kristoff is a great person and how she's best friends with him. She also say, "You're going to get along very well."

When we get there, we can tell we are already late. The party was at a fancy hotel with a bunch of parking spaces. The problem was, all the parking spaces were taken. Rapunzel went to the back of the hotel and had to park near the dumpsters.

Right when we're about to go in, Rapunzel says, "If a really rude person does something mean, get me so I can punch him in the face. That's usually what happens at all of the parties Kristoff has invited me to."

After she said that, I started to get scared...

**Jack's POV**

We arrived at the party fifteen minutes ago and the place was already crowded. Right when we entered the hotel paparazzi and photographers shot us with questions on how we know June. Tooth and I didn't answer any questions and went into the private party room that was located at the back of the hotel. When we entered that room, everyone was dressed like they were at a movie premiere.

I quickly spotted June. She looked amazing, no wonder Kristoff likes her. She was wearing a gold sequined dress that went down to the floor and her blonde hair was perfectly curled. She also had this natural look on her face that told you she's not like regular models.

"Hey, June!", I say while going in for a friendly hug.

"Jack, I feel like I haven't seen you in decades! How are you? And who have you got here?", June says while looking at Tooth.

"Oh, that's Tooth, my girlfriend.", I say awkwardly since June knows I'm a player.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you! You look amazing!", Tooth says to June.

"It's nice to meet you too! And thanks , it took me forever to find this dress. My mom surprised me with this party so I had to look last minute for a dress. You look amazing too, I wish I had more time to-", June didn't finish her sentence. She looked at the entrance and her eyes got really big.

"Now_ that_ is the kind of dress I wanted. Who is that girl?", June asks us.

Tooth turned around to face what June was looking at. I didn't even bother to look back, it's not like I'm going to know who the girl is.

"Ja-Jack? Turn a-around...", Tooth stammers.

"What now?", I say annoyingly while turning around.

I'm really glad I turned around. A girl with a blue dress that matched my tie walked in. Her dress flowed elegantly. Her shoes had a luster that made it seem like it was glass. When I looked at the mysterious girl's face, I couldn't believe who it was. Elsa. Her hair was pinned to the back leaving her face visible. She looked as good as a million dollars...

"June, that's Elsa. A good friend of mine.", I say while glaring at Tooth.

Elsa's POV

I walk into the room, and I'm greeted by about sixty people. To add to that, they were all looking at me. I turn to Rapunzel and ask, "Is there something on my face?"

"I think they're all looking at you because you look amazing.", Rapunzel says while laughing.

While looking at the crowd of people I spot Jack. He's talking to Tooth with a serious expression. I wonder what's that all about...

"Elsa, I see Kristoff. Come on so you can introduce yourself.", Rapunzel says while dragging my arm to the left.

Kristoff did not look what I thought he would look like. I thought he would be scrawny and awkward. He actually had muscles and he seemed out-going. He had blonde hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a suit with a regular black tie and regular loafers.

"Kristoff, I brought my friend Elsa!", Rapunzel says while pointing at me.

"Ah, the famous Elsa. I've heard a lot about you around school. But the way Rapunzel described you, you seem very nice.", Kristoff says then puts his hand out for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you.", I say awkwardly then shake his hand.

"I should introduce you guys to my friend June. It's her welcoming party, so I guess you guys need to meet her.", Kristoff says and then he leads us to the girl named June.

June looked amazing! Well since she's a model, I guess she usually looks amazing. But the boy next to her, catches my eye. It's Jack. His hair is so bright no wonder I spotted him when I walked it. He's wearing a suit with a blue tie that matches my dress. He looks... Handsome. Hard for me to say that, but it's true. Next to him was Tooth, who looked like she was mad. What did Jack do to her?

"Hey, June. This is my best friend Rapunzel. Also, this is her good friend Elsa.", Kristoff says then smiles at us.

"So Rapunzel, you're the one who Kristoff always talks about. It's very nice to meet you. Oh, and Elsa, you look absolutely stunning. It's nice to meet you as well.", June says politely.

From the corner of my eye, I could see Tooth shooting daggers at me with her eyes. I also see Jack staring at the ground looking uncomfortable.

"Thank you, you look beautiful too. Oh, and welcome back!", I say cheerfully.

"Thanks. I have to go use the bathroom, please excuse me.", June says then leaves.

Right after she leaves, Jack looks up and says, "Elsa, you look-", before he could finish his sentence I'm pushed to the grounds and soaking wet in red punch. It took me a second to figure out what has happened. Then I realize that Tooth pushed me to the ground and had dumped punch on me. The whole room quiets down and starts whispering and pointing at me. Kristoff, Jack, and Rapunzel were looking at me wide eyed.

"Elsa, are you-", for the second time Jack is cut off by someone.

"Elsa, are you okay? Are you hurt?", Kristoff says while giving me a hand.

"I'm- I'm fine.", I say then automatically start bursting with tears.

"Elsa? Elsa!", Kristoff says then picks me up bridal style.

Kristoff carries me out of the party room while everyone watches. I catch Jack's face and he looks mad. I also catch Rapunzel's face and she looked pretty confused.

"Wh-Where are you taking me?", I ask Kristoff.

"To a room so you don't have to be embarrassed in front of everyone. Are you hurt anywhere?", Kristoff asks quietly.

"No...", I say back.

**Jack's POV**

What. Just. Happened. Everyone is still in shock on what happened. No one has broke the silence. The music starts playing again and everyone goes back to normal, except me and Rapunzel. Tooth is tugging on my arm to dance but I shove her hand off of me.

"You are so immature.", I say to Tooth without looking at her then start walking to where Kristoff and Elsa went.

On my way, I think of how I felt a hint of jealousy when he picked her up. He doesn't even know her as much as I do!

I go up to the check in desk and ask, "There were two people who came out of the party room, do you know what room they went to?"

"I believe they went to room 297. I gave them the key to that room so I'm guessing they went to that room...", the man says.

"Thanks.", I say then start heading towards room 297.

It takes me a few minutes, but I finally find room 297. I hear voices on the inside. One is clearly Kristoff and Elsa's but I hear another person's voice. I knock on the door then a minute later, Kristoff opens it.

"I don't think you want to come in...", Kristoff says with a straight face.

"Why? Is Elsa hurt? Is she okay? Let me see her.", I say and then push past Kristoff.

Right when I walk in I see June fixing up Elsa. Elsa is wearing a new gown that is light purple that goes down to the floor. She's wearing the same heels but her hair and makeup is completely different. Her hair is in a beautiful braid. Her makeup looks natural but still looks amazing. All in all, she looks astounding.

**Elsa's POV**

After Kristoff and I got to a room, he called June to come over. When she came she had a purple dress and a makeup bag in her hands. She quickly rushed inside and started to give me a complete makeover. She changed my hair, clothes, and makeup. After a bit, I started to look good again. I felt confident until Jack walked in.

I didn't look Jack in the eye because I was completely embarrassed about what happened. His girlfriend pushed me but he probably thinks that someone else pushed me and that Tooth was just trying to help me. I'm guessing that Jack wouldn't believe me a bit if I told him that Tooth pushed me. After all, Tooth is his girlfriend and who wouldn't believe their girlfriend.

"Um, are you okay?", Jack mumbles while looking at the ground.

"Yeah...", I say awkwardly.

"Well, how about we all go back to the party and let Elsa make a grand appearance?", June says cheerfully.

"Yeah, let's go...", Kristoff says awarkwardly. Everyone starts getting up and heading to the party.

Before I get out of the room I mutter, "Now it's my turn to get back at Tooth..."

**AN: Hey, guys! Ok, so I couldn't finish the party scene in one chapter so I'm going to finish it in the next chapter :P Just wait until what happens next, I have the whole thing planned out, it's going to be epic :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Previous Chapter:**

"_Yeah, let's go...", Kristoff says awarkwardly. Everyone starts getting up and heading to the party._

_Before I get out of the room I mutter, "Now it's my turn to get back at Tooth..."_

**Elsa's POV**

Right when we got back into the party room, everyone was staring at us. They all hushed down and were pointing at me. I heard people say, "Didn't that girl get soaked with punch? Why does she look like nothing has happened to her?"

Rapunzel ran towards me and said, "Elsa! Are you okay? Did you fall? What happened?"

I quickly reply, "I'll tell you after the party."

She nods and walks towards the bathroom. For some reason, a slow song started playing right after she left. I can see from the side of my eye that June is whispering to Kristoff. I bet she's asking him to dance with her. Jack steps in front of me and holds out his hands.

"What are you doing?", I ask him.

"Would you like to da-", Jack gets interrupted by Kristoff.

"Want to dance?", Kristoff says shyly.

"Yeah, sure...", I say and he takes my hand.

When we get on the dance floor Kristoff sweeps me off my feet. Literally. He's so much taller than me that when we started dancing my feet weren't moving, they were on his shoes.

Kristoff whispers in my ear, "Just stay on my toes, that way you don't have to do any real dancing."

For the rest of the song we danced swiftly. Kristoff knew how to dance well, unlike me. My body was so close to his that I could feel his tense muscles and strong heartbeat. His hands were warm and soft like sand on a beach. The way he moved made me feel like he was waves from an ocean, it felt like he was gliding on the dance floor. I could feel so many eyes on us. I sneaked a glance at Jack and June. June was grinning from ear to ear while Jack's face was red. Jack was looking at the floor which was very weird. And of course I had to sneak a glance at Tooth. She was right behind Jack and she was tugging at his arm.

Sooner than I expected, the slow song changed into another song that had a retro vibe and Kristoff broke off of me. He then walked off the dance floor and headed towards the bar. After a minute of collecting my thoughts, I walked off the dance floor. June approaches me and was smiling.

"That's was so cute!", June said.

"What was?", I ask confused.

"That dance you did with Kristoff. You could definitely tell that you guys have chemistry! You guys should go out.", June says happily.

Right when I'm about to reply, Kristoff appears out from behind her and has a hurt look on his face. I don't think June knew that he was behind her. I was about to tell June to turn around but Kristoff sluggishly walked away towards the back of the room.

"Uh, June? Did you ever wonder if Kristoff liked you?", I mumble.

"Heck no! We're just like brother and sister, we're like family.", June says.

"Oh well I think he wants to be more than friends with you...", I reply.

"What! No he doesn't, I haven't seen him in ages, how could he like me? Well anyway, I'm going to hang out with some of some other guests. I'll be near the bar if you're looking for me.", June says and then starts walking off.

I couldn't help but feel bad for Kristoff. Well sure, I kinda like him but it's obvious he really likes June. June doesn't even realize that he likes her either! I could see why Kristoff likes June. She's beautiful, intelligent, and nice, what's not to like? I can't even be compared to her.

I turn around to be greeted by Tooth. She's giving me the stink eye. I just laugh it off and walk up to her.

"Enjoying the view?", I ask her.

"Not really, all I see is a girl that's trying to steal my boyfriend.", she says with a sharp tone.

"More like the other way around", I say without thinking.

Tooth looks at me with a puzzled face and then laughs. She says, "Oh you wish you were Jack's girlfriend!"

"No!", I say angrily.

"So then who's your so called boyfriend?", Tooth says innocently.

From the corner of my eye I spot Kristoff walking towards us. I blurt out "Kristoff is!"

What. Was. I. Thinking. The next thing I know is that I turn to hug Kristoff tightly and he backs away.

"Um, Elsa? What are you doing?", Kristoff says confused.

I give him a secure hug and whisper in his ear, "Just go with it."

"So you guys are dating?", Tooth asks Kristoff.

"Um... Yeah.", Kristoff says awkwardly.

"Told you that I had a boyfriend! See, I wasn't lying. Now you can go suck up to Jack because Kristoff is taken.", I say sharply.

Tooth's face reddened and she started walking towards the crowd of people.

"What was that about?", Kristoff asks me.

"Nothing, just forget that I said that...", but the truth was I didn't want him to forget.

I wanted him to actually be my boyfriend. After dancing with him I realized that he's not like most boys. He was gentle, kind, and handsome. While we were dancing he didn't put force on my shoulders or push me towards him. Instead he gently touched me as if I wasn't real... I like him.

"Um okay... Oh yeah, I came here to ask if you knew where June was. Do you know where she is?", Kristoff said.

"N-no sorry...", I said quietly.

He gave me a small smile and turned around and started walking towards the back of the room in search of June. I was about to follow him to help look for her but then someone yanks my arm.

I turn around to see Jack. He says, "Are you really going out with Kristoff? Since when did this happen?"

"Let go of me! Why are you so pissed anyway, he's your friend..."

"I'm... Happy for you. Congratulations... I got to go dance with Tooth, see you later...", Jack says awkwardly then walks away.

**Jack's POV**

What. The. Fuck. Just. Happened. In the beginning of this party I was calm, now I'm freaking mad. My good friend Kristoff just took the girl I like. This has never happened to me it's usually the other way around. So this is what it feels like to have one of your friends take a girl you like. I feel horrible. But seriously though, didn't they just meet today? That escalated quickly...

"Hey, handsome.", Tooth says while walking up to me.

"Not in the mood, Tooth..", I say harshly.

"Awww, little Jacky wacky is upset because he can't be with someone. But seriously, I couldn't care less.", Tooth whispers in my ear.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm going to steal her back.", I say confidently.

"Not on my watch. You're _my boyfriend."_

I sigh. I really want to punch Tooth right now, but I won't since she scares me too much.

"Hey, why don't we dance?", Tooth asks and then grabs my hand and pulls me onto the dance floor.

No one was really on the dance floor except for two couples. Tooth grabs my waist close and starts swaying. She puts her hands on my back, which forces me to put my hands on her back. Next thing I know, I'm swaying.

"See, we are getting along quite well.", Tooth whispers in my ear.

I laugh. I say, "It's funny because you're the only one that thinks that."

**Elsa's POV**

After an hour of doing nothing at the party, I decided to leave. Rapunzel decided to stay back and party a bit more. I made my way back to the parking lot when I spot June and Kristoff having a heated argument.

"June, you have to stay at least for a month! You can't just come back and then leave right away!", Kristoff says frustratedly.

"Kristoff, I don't want to leave so soon but I have to. No one knows except my family, but I'm getting married. I have to go to France to pick my wedding dress and get ready for the reception. I'm sorry for telling you so late but please don't tell anyone. Like I said, only my family knows, and now you. Please Kristoff, forgive me in this.", June pleaded.

"... What? You're getting married? June, I have loved you for so long and you never noticed? You probably don't even know the guy you're marrying as much as you know me. Please tell me you're not going to get married...", Kristoff said shyly.

Woah what am I listening to? I'm, I should really walk away but this is getting good.

"I-I'm sorry, Kristoff.", June said sadly and walked back to the hotel to continue partying.

Kristoff turned around to stop June but then spotted me. Uh oh.

"What are you doing? Did you hear everything? Please tell me you didn't.", Kristoff said shyly.

"... I did."

Kristoff's face turned a bright pink and he turned around to walk away.


	12. Chapter 12

**Elsa's POV**

I got home at about 11:50 and changed straight into my pajamas. I quickly threw on an oversized grey sweatshirt and baggy black sweatpants. I tie my hair into a tight ponytail. No one was awake when I got home so I decided to go on social media until I felt tired.

I went into the living room and sat on the brown comfy couch. Right when I got onto my phone, I get a text from someone I didn't know. The text said,"Hey. I saw you at the party and heard that you're Jack's girlfriend. If you are, then things are going to go bad and you're not going to like it. I suggest you break up with him or you ignore him for awhile. Trust me, you do not when to get on my bad side."

Okay that text was weird. I quickly delete it and continue scrolling through social media. Right aay, I see people's posts about the party. Apparently, after I left, things started to get interesting. People were posting about how June was going wild and how she blurted out how she was engaged. Now I finally noticed that people were using the hashtag, #congratsjune and #juneyoubetterinvitemetothewedding. I continue scrolling and I see a picture of two people kissing in a pool. The caption of the picture said "June's party was the best!" Wow, I really did miss a lot then. Luckily, I didn't recognize the _people_ kissing since they weren't looking at the camera and it was dark. I start to notice myself getting dizzy and next thing I know I'm asleep on the couch.

**Jack's POV**

I got home at about one in the morning and I'm soaking wet.

Elsa left earlier, which made me a bit sad but then the party started to get exciting. The DJ started to put on a bunch of club songs and everyone started dancing. Tooth grabbed me from my seat and started to make me dance. Surprisingly, it was actually fun. After about thirty minutes of dancing I hear June shout, "I'm getting married!"

Everyone stopped dancing and got quiet. All the paparazzi started to snap shots and bunch up in June's face. I tried to calm down all the guests but they all started to go crazy and run to the back of the hotel to the outdoor pool. I tried to make everyone go back in the party room but no one listened to me (including Tooth). While I was trying to tell everyone to get back into the hotel, Tooth grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the pool. Next thing I know, she's kissing me in water and everyone starts taking pictures. After that, everyone starts jumping into the pool and splashing people. That is the story of why I am soaking wet.

While my maids got my pajamas, I went on social media. Immediately I notice #congratsjune is trending. That's awkward. Next thing I notice is that there are a bunch of pictures of me and Tooth in the pool. Uh oh. If that gets to my parents things won't go well.

Soon after, my maids brought my pajamas. I tell them to leave so I could change into my black tee shirt and blue sweatpants. Once I do, my phone rings.

"Jackson! What is this picture I found on the internet all about?!", I hear my mom scream through the phone. Right away I know what she's talking about. The picture of me and Tooth.

"... I tried to pry her off of me, but she wouldn't get off.", I say to the phone.

"I don't believe it! That's a lie! Jackson Frost, you are now grounded! I will tell your butler to keep close watch on you for the rest of the week and I forbid you to hang out with your "F4" crew!", my mom says through the phone then hung up.

After that I quickly fall asleep.

I woke up to the sound of tapping on my door. Tap. Tap. It was so annoying. I told the person that was tapping to quit it, but apparently the person didn't hear me. Thankfully I locked the door before I slept, which meant they couldn't get in.

Then next thing I know, I hear a high pitched voice cone from outside the door. "Jack Frost get your butt off your bed so we can go on a date!", I hear Tooth say from the other side.

"How'd you get in my house?!", I yelled back.

"I simply said I was your girlfriend and they believed me after I said so...", Tooth replies.

Urg, why today out of all days? I really don't want to go but I don't want to piss Tooth off. I sighed before I got up to change into something.

**Elsa's POV **

I woke up with a huge headache. Since it was a Saturday, I slept in. My mom made me some tea while Anna was asking me questions about the party last night.

"Did you see any celebrities?", she asked.

"Pretty sure I didn't...", I replied back.

"Well then was there fancy food like lobster and fizzy water? Seriously though, I want to know all about the food and drinks. I heard that people were getting drunk and jumping into the hotel's pool!"

"Sorry Anna, I left the party earlier so I could sleep. So how was your night yesterday?", I say.

"Elsa, stop trying to change the subject! I heard that the party was crazy fun and you won't talk about it! You're no fun! I'm going to go next door to ask Rapunzel about the party and you can't stop me!", Anna said then stormed out of my room.

After I heard the front door slam shut, I got out of bed and changed. I pulled on a grey sweatshirt and blue skinny jeans. I quickly pulled my hair into a messy bun since I felt sluggish today. I looked at myself in the mirror and I saw a how tired I looked. I think I might be a little sick...

When I went downstairs, my mom had made me chicken noodle soup with veggies on the side. After I gobbled down that, I drank some water and I still felt feverish, so I took some medicine. I was about to go back upstairs to take a nap, when my mom tells me something.

"Elsa, why don't you go to the zoo and give this to the manager there. I'm applying for volunteer work and she seems to be the leader of the group, so can you give this to her?", my mom says then hands me a couple of crumpled papers.

"Sure...", I say then grab the papers and the car keys.

I slipped on my brown boots and headed to the car. I noticed that I don't know where the zoo is and I don't know who the manager is. Shoot, I completely blanked out when my mom told me where the zoo was and who the manager was. Good thing I have my phone. I typed in the name of the zoo and the directions popped up. It was just twenty minutes away! I got into my car and started driving.

**Jack's POV**

"Why do you even want to go to the zoo? Nothing is fun there.", I say to try to change Tooth's mind.

"Jack, have you been to a zoo? They are filled with kids, animals, and fun! Goodness Jack, have a little fun in your life...", Tooth says.

"Anyway, how'd you get my mom to say yes to having a date with you? I'm grounded...", I ask nervously.

"I literally asked her if I could go on a date with you outside of the house and she said as long as ithe girl from the picture is not you...", she says quietly.

"But it is you!", I practically scream.

"Jack I think you should calm down and have a little fun. Why are you so mad, it's not like you're going to somewhere you hate...", Tooth says.

"I'm mad because you pull me out of my house and lie to my mom. Why do you do this to m-", I didn't finish my sentence. The next thing I know, a car is hurtling towards us.

AN: Hey. How have you guys been? I know, I know, you probably are made at me for not updating and stuff. I'm sincerely sorry. But hey, did you like the end of the chapter ;)


	13. Chapter 13: Read AN at the end

**Elsa's POV**

"What do you mean Jack got in a car accident?!", I practically scream.

"I literally mean, he got in a car accident. And I thought you didn't like Jack...", Rapunzel says to me.

"... Yeah I don't care about him, it's just the thought of having someone you know almost die.", I say quietly.

"Actually, we don't know if he died... I doubt it though, I just think he got seriously injured.", Rapunzel says then shrugs.

"Yeah...", I say as we both get off the bus.

I still feel sick, and it's a Monday. Urg. It's a weird feeling not having a bunch of girls screaming their heads off every time I go into the hall. I guess since Jack is in the hospital, all the F4 boys are in the hospital comforting him. Something I noticed right when I entered the school, was that Tooth wasn't here either. I guess that she's at the hospital comforting him too.

Sooner then I expected, it was already lunch. The whole day I have been thinking non-stop about how Jack might be in seriously bad condition. Ah, I really need to stop! He doesn't even care about me... Why should I care about him?

The whole lunchroom was insanely quiet. I guess the were all too busy praying for Jack. Even Rapunzel was nibbling on her sandwich not speaking a word. Gosh, what's wrong with this school? One person gets hurt and everyone goes through a mental shutdown. To make things worse, I think I'm starting to have a mental shutdown...

"Hey, this is totally weird...", Rapunzel whispers to me.

"I know right, just because a popular kid got hurt, everyone goes crazy.", I whisper back.

Before she could reply, the assistant principle came into the lunchroom. She stopped right at the center of the room and said, "Where is Elsa Arendelle?"

My legs turned stiff. I slowly got up and said, "Right here..."

She walked right to me and grabbed my wrist. "You have to come with me right now... This is important, just bring your lunchbox."

I picked up my lunchbox and followed her out of the lunchroom. We got to the main office and she pulled me towards a table with two chairs. She sat down, so I sat down in the other chair.

"... Your sister, Anna, is not doing so well. During the period where she had gym, she fell and broke her leg. Quickly after, she fainted. We called the ambulance and she's at the hospital right now. Your parents are on their way to the hospital and your parents asked me for you go too. I called a cab for you so just pack up your things and the get into the cab that will be waiting outside the front of the school. Tell Anna I hope she will feel well soon, you are now dismissed.", the assistant principal said.

I numbly got up and started walking out of the room. When I got out of the office, I don't know why, but I started crying. It was brief, but it still happened. It's going to be all good, she just broke her leg and she will recover soon. At least I think she will...

After I finished packing my school stuff, I slowly walked outside the front of the school. Sure enough, the cab was there waiting. I got in and said a quite "hello." The driver greeted me back and started the drive to the hospital. The only thing I did during the ride was look out the window and think about how badly Anna is shaken up. We finally arrived, and I got up and thanked the driver for the ride and gave a small tip.

I entered the hospital and looked around. Towards the elevator, I saw my mom holding a granola bar and some coffee. I ran up to her and grabbed her arm, "Mom, where's Anna?!", I screamed.

"Elsa, calm down, she's fine. She broke her leg but other then that, she's fine. I'm on my way up to give this coffee to your dad, just follow me.", she says calmly.

After that was a blur. I saw Anna, hugged her, talked to her, then fell asleep in the waiting room. When I woke up, it was 7:47 and my dad was seated next to me.

"Hey, you're awake. It'll just be another hour so sit tight. Your mom is just comforting your sister and making hospital arrangements.", my dad said.

"Okay, do you mind if I go on a walk around the hospital? I feel stuffed up in here.", I say while getting up.

I walked out of the room and went to the elevator. Right when it opened, I saw Flynn, Hiccup, and Herc. They seemed surprised too.

"Elsa! Get in quick, Jack is... Not doing so well. He's been calling out your name!", Flynn says then pulls me inside the elevator.

"Yeah, Elsa! Jack is not doing well and he's uhhh-", Hiccup says then gets cut off my Herc.

"Looking for you!", Herc says, finishing Hiccup's sentence.

I glare at all three of them but I don't resist. I wait on the elevator with them until we got up to a floor that was higher up where Anna was being kept. They all pushed me out of the elevator and lead me down the hall to one of the VIP hospital rooms. Wow, of course Jack is being kept here because he's rich. Before I have time to ask a question, Flynn pushes me in.

"Ow! That hurt!", I immediately screamed when I got pushed inside the room.

No one responds and I look up to see why. Jack. Jack Frost was lying in a hospital bed with closed eyes and a slow heart rate. He looked so pale that it almost matched his hair color. He was wearing a hospital gown and didn't show any movement. I look at the F4 boys and they were all looking at Jack with sad faces.

"The doctor says _if_ he wakes up, he won't remember anything. He won't remember what happened, he won't remember F4, and he won't remember _you_...", Hiccup whispers.

"Then why did you say he was looking for me when he's clearly not?", I say a little bit too harsh.

"We thought that if he sensed your presence he would maybe wake up or at least remember something...", Flynn whispers.

"Yeah, Elsa. He told us days before that he actually _liked_ you. He told us he was going to ask you to be his girlfriend... But apparently not anymore...", Herc says.

After Herc finished his sentence, my entire face fell. What did they mean he liked me? Now I feel like a complete jerk because I was so harsh to him. I never did anything nice to him, and now I might not be able to ever talk to him again... Is this a dream?

I quickly ran to Jack's side and check his pulse. It was so slow. I didn't even care anymore, I'm just going to stay by his side and hold his hand to make up for how rude I was to him when he actually like me. It had been a few minutes when I saw a sign of movement. Jack's finger twitched. Before I could say anything to the boys, Flynn takes out his phone and takes a picture of me holding Jack's hand.

"Flynn, you better delete th-", my sentence was cut off by a hand coming over me and pulling me into a hug.

"What the fu-", I stopped talking because I was shocked by surprise. Jack Frost was hugging me tightly around his chest and smiling like an idiot. What was going on? Then I suddenly realized this was a prank. I just got pranked by the F4 crew... Why am I such an idiot?

**Jack's POV**

Elsa was hugging me. Elsa Arendelle. Well the hug was by force... But hey, it still counts. She stayed there for a moment then snapped up. Uh oh.

"Jack! What the heck are you doing? You are such a complete-", Flynn cut her off.

"We pranked you. It was just too easy. You should've seen your face when we told you he might not wake up, you looked like you witnessed someone killing a bunny. It was just too funny!", Flynn said then started laughing like a maniac.

"The whole prank was supposed to get you to show your real feeling towards Jack... And it worked. You were holding his hand almost to tears. Gosh Elsa, I didn't know you liked him that much.", Hiccup said then winked at Elsa.

"I don't- I don't like Jack! Ugh!", Elsa screamed then ran out the room.

After a couple of minutes of remembering what just happened, I say, "Boys, looks like Jack Frost is going to have a new girlfriend.", then the boys start laughing Their heads off.

**AN: Happy Easter wherever you are! I know this chapter is short, but I really enjoyed writing it! Now I have something serious to talk about. As you probably have noticed, I don't update regularly and show that I'm dedicated as much as I used to. Loads of you tell me to update and I try but I never feel inspired anymore. I started to ship Jelsa about a year ago and totally fell in love with the idea of them hooking up. Now I don't ship it as much because I have joined so much more fandoms with so much more ships that I feel like I'm drowning in them! Now here's where you come in: Should I continue this story or not? If you are okay with waiting for a chapter and you're not going to be ticked off if then say so in the comments and I can keep writing this fanfic and not have so much stress on my shoulders! If you are tired of having to wait so long and fed up with me (I totally get why), just say in the comments a simple, "Just stop here." ... Thank you for your consideration. 3 (Maybe) Write to you next time~ Lovely-Pairings**


End file.
